Sweet Sixteen
by littlemissprincess721
Summary: 4th story in the Littlest CSI series! It's Emily's 16th birthday! What will the team do to help her celebrate? READ AND REVIEW
1. July 27

Sweet Sixteen 1

A/N Okay everyone here's my newest story. It's a short, rather funny tale about Emily's sweet 16 with the team. Hope you like it!

Thanks to KatieC for helping me SOOO MUCH!

Disclaimer:CSI:Miami isn't mine, Emily is!

Emily woke up to the regular beeping of the alarm clock.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom before coming to a dead stop. It was July 27, the day of her sixteenth Birthday.

_Sweet Sixteen! _Emily thought with a smile.

She took extra care in doing her hair and makeup that particular morning and made sure to choose an extra cute outfit from her closet. It was a special day for her and she wanted to look special. She wasn't going to let the fact that her left arm was still bound up in a sling from recently being shot ruin her day.

She walked downstairs to find her Mom, her Dad and her sisters busy at work in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Emy!" They all shouted. Her Dad led her over to a table as Chelsea brought a plate with pancakes on it. They were shaped to make the number 16.

Emily's family all gathered around and sang 'Happy Birthday' with gusto.

"We'll have dinner together later, okay Emily?" Emily's Mom said as she hugged her, "Oh and by the way, I invited Marty and Kristin over."

"No way!"

"Mmmhmm. They are on their way now."

Marty and Kristin were Emily's best friends from Hanston, a small town just north of Miami. Although she had left Hanston when she was 11 to go to College, she had kept in touch with Marty and Kristin through the Internet and they were still very close.

Emily couldn't wait to see them again. She thanked her family for the amazing pancakes and left for work with her Father.

She breezed through the front doors of Miami Dade PD and made her way to her locker.

She really was glad to be back at work. After her release from the hospital the doctor had ordered her to stay home for at least a week while she regained full use of her left arm. They had removed the stitches and finished physical therapy three days ago. Emily had immediately gone back to work. Over the past two weeks she had become quite successful in doing everything with one hand.

She walked into the Break Room and found the team there.

"Hey guys!" She said with a bright smile.

"Hey, Em." Eric said.

Ryan waved. Calleigh and Horatio looked up and smiled at her.

_That was it? No Happy Birthday Emily?_

She didn't know quite what she had been expecting from the team on her sixteenth birthday. She thought they were good friends, surely they would not forget?

Horatio handed out assignments to everyone else. He was fully healed and had gone to work in the Field again. He told her to stay in the lab and process whatever evidence came to her. The Team all left and Emily walked to the lab to work with Valera, booking evidence for the rest of the day.

"I feel terrible." Said Calleigh as she walked out with Horatio, Eric and Ryan.

"It's working though." Encouraged Horatio.

Ryan shook his head. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"I hate pretending we forgot about her birthday." Eric said.

"Sometimes the end justifies the means." Replied Horatio as they separated to go their respective scenes.

It was probably the worst day she had ever experienced at work. She didn't even get one 'Happy Birthday'. Surely these people knew she was turning 16? They were Criminalists, they were supposed to notice these things.

She had mixed emotions on her way home. She felt sad, but also selfish at the same time. The Team had been through a lot and she was new…she really couldn't blame them.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Her Dad asked from the driver's seat.

"Nothing," Emily replied. "I'm good."

"Good. Doctor Philips said he could see you today before we go to dinner. He's probably going to get you out of that sling."

She smiled at her Dad.

She walked into the house after her doctor's appointment, free of her sling. She nearly burst into the kitchen, finally remembering that Marty and Kristin were coming. She was disappointed, however. They weren't there.

"Hey Mom?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Where are Marty and Kristin?"

"Oh they are running a bit late. They will meet us at the restaurant. Now get changed, this place is very formal."

"Okay Mom."

She sighed. _Could my birthday possibly get any worse?_


	2. A Surprise

Sweet 16 Chapter 2

Emily walked upstairs and changed into her beautiful formal dress that she had bought for dinner tonight. It was an aqua blue halter dress that had a spunky look to it and flowed down to her knees. When she spun the dress spun with her. She really liked the way it looked on her. With her Mom's help, she curled her hair and put it up in a loose, half-up, half-down style that drew attention to her face and eyes. She allowed her Mom to do her makeup.

Emily walked down the stairs to the entryway. Her Father smiled and taking her left hand in his own, kissed it gently.

"You look beautiful, darling." He said softly.

"Thanks." She smiled.

They drove to the restaurant in silence. Emily sat in the back with her sisters, being careful not to move her arm too much as she still had a dull ache in her shoulder.

They entered the restaurant and asked for their table. The waiter led them past rows and rows of tables and booths to a doorway in the back. Emily tensed as he opened the door to a back room, which was very dark. The waiter flipped on the lights.

"Happy Birthday Emily!" A crowd shouted.

Emily gasped in shock. Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and most of the lab was standing in the room. At the very front of the crowd she saw the two people she had wanted to see the most.

"Marty! Kristin!" She shouted as she rushed towards the two of them. She was enveloped in a group hug between the three of them and they were all laughing and smiling.

She broke away from the hug and looked at her Team.

"You guys are amazing. I had no idea…I thought you guys had forgotten my birthday!"

Everyone laughed.

"We felt terrible." Eric said as he bent down to hug her.

"Does this make up for it?" Horatio asked with a smile as he hugged her.

"Most definitely." Emily said with a smile.

Calleigh walked over, put her arm around Emily's shoulders and guided her to their table.

"Happy Birthday, Emily," she said, giving her a hug. "Come on everyone, let's get started!"


	3. A Truly Sweet Sixteen

Sweet 16, Chapter 3

The party was going wonderfully. They were seated in groups at large tables to eat the four-course meal. Emily sat between Kristin and Marty. Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and her family sat at the same table. She had introduced Kristin and Marty to Horatio and was now busy talking to them about events in Hanston and telling them all about her new job.

"No way!" Emily cried as Kristin whispered something in her ear.

"Yes!" Kristin said, glaring at Marty.

"What?" Marty asked putting on an innocent look.

"Marty, you are not dating Renee Whitman, are you?" Emily asked, looking shocked.

Marty blushed. Kristin smiled. He was in for it now.

"MARTY PATRICK WILLIAMS! I cannot believe you are dating that spoiled, stuck up, rich, snotty, annoying, lying, cheerleading brat!" Emily shouted at him as she slapped him in the arm.

"But..." He tried to protest.

Emily just glared.

"…she's nice…" He stuttered.

"Oh no, you are so not worthy to be in my presence." Emily said folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air in a perfect imitation of Renee.

Kristin was nearly doubled over with laughter. Horatio looked up.

"What's going on?" He asked as he ate his Lemon Chicken.

"Marty is dating my childhood enemy." Emily said in an offended tone

"I thought you had given up that particular grudge." Mumbled Marty.

"Remind me to _never _make you mad." Said Ryan.

Everyone laughed and turned back to their individual conversations.

Kristin poked Marty in the ribs. "I told you, I knew you were in for it." She said.

Emily smiled at Marty. "It's okay, I'll forgive you. If you're happy then I guess I'll just have to live with it."

Marty visibly brightened and reached over to give Emily a hug.

Right then the DJ announced that it was time to dance. The Cha-Cha slide began to play.

"Yes!" Marty, Kristen and Emily all exclaimed at once as they moved to the dance floor.

_To the left. Take it back now ya'll. One hop this time._

Emily laughed as more people joined them on the dance floor. She saw Calleigh trying her best to tug Horatio out onto the dance floor and decided to help out.

"Come on Horatio." She said as she walked over.

"No. I don't want to dance yet." He replied shaking his head, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. With two women as persistent as Calleigh and Emily, it was impossible for him to ignore them.

Emily looked over at Calleigh and nodded. They both turned to Horatio and pouted, batting their eyelashes at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He muttered as he allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

The dancing continued and Emily was having an amazing time.

"Now it's time for the Father Daughter dance." The DJ announced. Her Father smiled and led her out to the dance floor as the song _I'll Be_ began to play.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Dad." She said as they danced.

"It's not everyday my baby girl turns 16." He replied, smiling. Emily beamed.

That moment she new this was the best birthday she had ever had.

THE END!


End file.
